Reaching the Iceberg/The Element of Heroism/Flash Sentry has been chosen
Here is how The Element of Heroism chose Flash Sentry in The Tale of The SquarePants Master Ship Builders. On the S.S. Headliner. Titanic: (sighs as she look at the picture of herself with Olympic, Titannic II and Britannic) SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Princess Titanic! Titanic: Oh, SpongeBob. I didn't see you come in. Is there anything you want to talk about? SpongeBob SquarePants: Just wondering how you became an Alicorn. Titanic: It was a long time ago when I was the RMS Titanic. SpongeBob SquarePants: Really? Titanic: Yes. In the flashback after the RMS Titanic sunk. Titanic: (narrating) Years ago, After I sunk into the Pacific Ocean for a very long time. Until, She came... Princess Celestia. She used her magic and created a soul inside of me and resurrected me into an Alicorn and I was proclaimed Princess of Equestria. Back in present. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow. Titanic: And that is the whole story. Voice: ICEBERG AHEAD!!! SpongeBob and Titanic looked at the crow's nest with José Carioca up top. José Carioca: We're about to crash into Iceberg! Mickey Mouse: YEAP! Goofy: GAWRSH! Donald Duck: OH NO!!! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Hard to starboard! Hard to starboard! The S.S. Headliner's steering wheel reverse and sails closed in. Gremlin Gus: Let's hope it's stop in time! Britannic: Brace yourselves! The S.S. Headliner stopped just in time. Pete: Phew! That was a close one! Titanic: Is everyone and everypony alright? P.J.: We're okay! Pete: No broken bones! Max Goof: We're good. Goofy: I'm okay. Flash Sentry: What does the map say, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: It says here, (points at the map) One of the Elements of Harmony is somewhere around the Iceberg. Captain Stubbs: Not to worry, SpongeBob. We'll find it. Pongolo Pete, You search around the sky with Rainbow Dash. Pongolo Pete: Aye Aye, Captain! Ready, Rainbow? Rainbow Dash: Ready, Pongolo Pete! Pongolo Pete: Then, Let's go! Plankton: Come on. It took a while as the whole crew searched and searched, Until.... Pongolo Pete: Hey, Look! there's something glowing inside that iceberg! Rainbow Dash: It could be one of the new elements of harmony! Plankton: Let's check it out! Mr. Krabs: That's so beautiful. Merlock: Surprise! (turns back into his true form) Gremlin Gus: Prescott! Gremlin Prescott: Long time no see! Mickey Mouse: And Merlock and Dijon! Flash Sentry: We gotta stop them! SpongeBob SquarePants: (notice the glow) Guys! Look! The Element is Glowing! Flash Sentry: (notice the element coming to him) What's happening? (felt it's power blasted Merlock, Dijon and Prescott away) Merlock: Whoa! Dijon and Prescott: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Gremlin Gus: SpongeBob, What kind of Element is this!? SpongeBob SquarePants: (looked up in the book) It's the Element of Heroism and it's chosen you, Flash! Flash Sentry: Me? Twilight Sparkle: Only someone like you would be Equestria's greatest heroes like us heroines! Flash Sentry: (his cheeks turned red) Mr. Pym: Let's go! SpongeBob SquarePants: Right, Mr. Pym! (reads the map) Set a course to The Pride Lands! And so, The S.S. Headliner continues to sail. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts